


Stupid Arguments

by OneBizarreKai



Category: Undertale (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And Neither Do I, Characters are portrayed as human, Established… relationship?, Fanon Post-Underverse, M/M, Shenanigans™, Short Story, cross gets embarrassed way too easily, dream finds this entertaining, i have more, if you can call it that, rival relationship intensifies, these two have no self-restraint, this is like really comically suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBizarreKai/pseuds/OneBizarreKai
Summary: Dream and Cross intended to watch TV together, but there's some conflict about what to watch. A war for the remote ensues.





	Stupid Arguments

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with the events of the original Starcrossed story in mind.
> 
> Also yes, Dream wears flannel.

 

“Cross, when I said quality TV time, I did not mean you pick whatever you want and expect me to sit there and accept it,” Dream said, letting out a huff of air.  
  
Cross’s gaze drifted over to him, maintaining the position of pointing the remote in the general direction of the screen.  
  
“And why not?” he asked, tilting his head slightly.  
  
“Because you have horrible taste?” Dream replied, narrowing his eyes.  
  
“Well you can pick whatever you want later,” Cross told him.  
  
“And who said you could go first? Cross, I am not sitting through this. Pick something else.”  
  
Cross let out a hum. He leaned back into the couch, looking back at the screen. “… Nah.”  
  
“Why not?” Dream asked impatiently. “I’m not going to stick around here if you’re going to watch Glee!”  
  
“This was your idea,” Cross told him.  
  
“My idea was to come to a consensus about what we were going to watch!”  
  
A smile twitched on Cross’s face. “You didn’t mention that part.”  
  
He was clearly doing it on purpose.  
  
Dream growled. “Give me that, you asshat!” He threw himself forward, reaching for the remote. Cross tried to move away, falling backwards and holding the remote at full arms length, trying to keep it out of Dream’s reach. He was being very adamant about not letting Dream have it.  
  
“Fuck off, it’s mine!” Cross hissed. Dream was basically crawling on top of him trying to take the remote, but to little avail on its own. Cross brought the remote back up to himself and rolled sideways, curling up around it. Dream let out a groan of annoyance, trying to pry Cross’s hands from off it. “You’ll never take me alive!” Cross declared.  
  
“Give me the fucking remote!” Dream demanded.  
  
“Never!” Cross yelled, holding his position.  
  
“You asked for it, asshole!” Dream started to tickle him and Cross let out a short, high-pitched scream.  
  
“AH! STOP IT!” He started to thrash. “STOP STOP STOP!!”  
  
Dream snatched the remote from his hands and held it in the air victoriously. “HAH!” he laughed. Cross grabbed him by his flannel with one hand, reaching for the remote with the other, but Dream was holding him down with too much weight.  
  
“Dammit!” Cross cursed. He growled in irritation. Dream stuck his tongue out a bit as he held the remote out of Cross’s reach, a smug smile on his face.  
  
Cross’s eyes narrowed. He refused to accept defeat.  
  
Dream let out a squeak and froze up as he felt hands suddenly dig up his shirt. “Cross what the fuck are you–!”  
  
“Whatcha gonna do, Dream?” Cross asked. “Lower your arm, maybe?” He was gently brushing his fingers over Dream’s skin, one of his hands rising up the side of Dream’s raised arm. Dream visibly shook, letting out an unstable breath. His side twitched, unconsciously attempting to recoil from the hand. Cross consequently continued to ghost his fingers there, the physical reaction not changing.  
  
“A-ah–” Dream accidentally moaned. His face twitched, and he glared down at Cross, a glow starting to become visible on his cheeks. “Dammit, stop that!”  
  
Cross couldn’t help but smirk. “Make me,” he said in a low voice.  
  
He wasn’t really sure what he did, but for some reason, it set something off in Dream.  
  
“Oh, I think I will,” Dream said.  
  
He threw the remote across the room onto another piece of furniture.  
  
Cross stopped. “Wait, what are you do–" he started, but cut himself off when he saw the look in Dream’s eyes.  
  
Oh.  
  
… Oh shit.  
  
Dream grabbed Cross by the front of his hoodie, leaning down in a swift motion and slamming his lips on the other’s. He kissed the other almost angrily, taking it further places very quickly. Cross could feel his energy starting to fade, begging for him to give in.  
  
No, he couldn’t give Dream what he wanted, not again!  
  
Dream reached towards the hands that still sat in his shirt, pulling them out and pinning them by Cross’s head. Cross felt a tongue and immediately shut down.  
  
Well, there went that plan.  
  
The kiss parted after a while, a thin trail of saliva between them and their breathing heavy. Dream wiped his mouth with his hand, looking down at Cross with a subtle grin on his face. He brought his hand up, slowly brushing it down from Cross’s neck to his heart area.  
  
“You doing all right there…?” Dream asked. Cross’s heart was thumping loudly right under Dream’s fingers.  
  
“Sh… shut the fuck up,” Cross muttered. The smile on Dream’s face grew wider, showing some teeth. Cross’s mind was screaming for him to bring Dream closer again, and frankly, he hated it.  
  
He took hold of the front of Dream’s shirt, bunching his hand up in the fabric, and leaned up closer while simultaneously pulling Dream towards him in a forceful, swift movement.  
  
“Just… shut up,” he said.  
  
Dream brought his hand up to the side of Cross’s head, brushing his fingers through his hair. “Do you have something to say, Cross?”  
  
“Shut up and kiss me, you asshole.”  
  
Dream let out a small chuckle that was enough to send a chill down Cross’s spine. He closed the distance between them again, pressing his weight down on Cross, showing no hesitance in aggression.  
  
The two of them made out for a full two minutes.  
  
The thought struck them both at the same time, as they glanced over at the couch that the remote was sitting on. Dream scrambled to his feet to grab it.  
  
“Oh no you DON’T!” Cross yelled, grabbing the back of Dream’s shirt.  
  
“AGH!” Dream grunted, almost falling backwards. “LET ME GO!”  
  
“FIGHT ME!!” Cross shouted back. He raised his hand, his left eye glowing blue. Dream flew back into him as he sat up, and he wrapped his arms around the smaller one, trapping him on his lap.  
  
“God dammit Cross!” Dream swore, flailing around. “Let go of me!”  
  
“HA,” Cross laughed. “How does it feel to have it just barely out of your reach?”  
  
Dream let out a huff, letting himself relax in Cross’s arms. “Well now you can’t get it either,” he said.  
  
“… Maybe I’m okay with that for now,” Cross told him, almost grumbling. He buried his head in Dream’s neck, nuzzling him slightly.  
  
Dream rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”  
  
He let out a surprised gasp as Cross suddenly pulled him sideways, lying down with him on the couch, turning him around in the process and arms still around him.  
  
“… I guess we’re doing this then,” Dream mumbled, looking Cross right in the eyes now.  
  
“Yeah,” Cross replied.  
  
They sat there, looking in each other’s eyes for a while.  
  
Dream fidgeted.  
  
“Not happening,” Cross told him.  
  
Dream let out a somewhat irritated hum, narrowing his eyes. He reached his arms around behind Cross and slid them up the back of his shirt. Cross stiffened up for a moment.  
  
“Not gonna work,” he practically strained, trying to ignore the sensations.  
  
“You just have to make this really difficult, don’t you?” Dream asked.  
  
“Well duh–“ He let out a high-pitched squeak as Dream leaned in and licked his neck. “Dude, what the fuck?!” He jolted as Dream started to trail kisses down it and bite slightly at him, hands still on Cross’s back. “Stop! Stop it!” He wasn’t allowed to enjoy this, this was not a good time!  
  
“What’s the matter, Cross? Why don’t you _make me_ stop?” Dream asked in a mocking tone. “You could just use blue magic, can’t you?”  
  
Cross looked away, not moving.  
  
“You actually don’t want me to stop,” Dream answered for him. “Oh, Cross.” He smiled.  
  
“Sh-shut up! Shut your face!” Cross yelled. His face twitched and he flung his hand up, Dream flying up to the ceiling with a thud. Cross, face burning up and skin still tingling slightly, sat up and stormed over to the other couch where the remote was. Dream let out a sigh before he fell back down and slammed into the couch.  
  
“You’re an asshole, you know that?” Cross told him, picking up the remote. “How to be fucking unfair, with Dream.”  
  
“Only because it was you,” Dream answered, resting his head on his arm.  
  
Cross felt his face get hotter, purple clearly visible on it. “You suck.”  
  
Dream grinned for a moment. “I’m still not watching Glee,” he said.  
  
“I don’t even want to anymore,” Cross grumbled. “Let’s just watch a normal fucking movie.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Dream asked. “What movie.”  
  
Cross turned towards him again, smiling. “Oh, I was just thinking Frozen.”  
  
Dream’s face twitched.

He flung himself at Cross again.


End file.
